Resource exploration systems employ a system of tubulars that extend from a surface downhole into a formation. The tubulars often packers that may be deployed to separate a well bore into multiple zones. Packers are typically made of an elastomeric material that may be selectively expanded to engage the well bore. Packers may be expanded using a variety of techniques including the use of tools extended downhole, or through other mechanisms including downhole actuators. Deployment of current packer designs is limited to downhole conditions that do not exceed 450° F. (232° C.). Above 450° F. packers tend to break down as the elastomeric material tends to degrade.